The Administrative Core will provide the faculty and researchers of the Center with resources needed to achieve the Center's mission and maintain effective communication and coordination between its components. The Core will create a synergistic intellectual environment and connect the Center with Rush University students and faculty, other academic centers and institutions, other CPHHD centers, the NIH, and Chicago's vulnerable community.